Un mois à Imladris
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Quand Elladan et Elrohir décident de faire les quatre cent coups avec Legolas et que leurs parents en font de même, en mêlant leurs amis et proches, Elrond se demande si sa cité s'en sortira toute entière... Elle n'a qu'un mois à tenir. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient au merveilleux Tolkien, je ne fais que reprendre les personnages. Donnez-moi Thranduil et Legolas, pitié ! ^.^ Et aussi Elrond…. Je vous vénère.

Warning : Personnages complétement OOC, dans et hors contexte. C'est voulu, pas de soucis !

Notes de l'auteur : Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction sur LOTR. Soyez indulgents…. _Hannon le._ Et si jamais vous trouvez des fautes dans ce texte, je m'en excuse, je relis bien mais des fois quelques-unes échappent à ma correction…

OoOoOoOo

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Fondcombe. La cité émergeait doucement de l'obscurité et le voile de la nuit remontait doucement vers le ciel auprès des Valars. Le seigneur Elrond, fondateur des maisons d'accueil d'Imladris était déjà levé. Assis à une terrasse qui offrait une magnifique vue sur les cascades aux alentours, il rédigeait des rapports et notait les ingrédients nécessaires à sa prochaine composition en liste.

Tout était calme. On entendait juste le grattement de sa plume sur le papier blanc. Le seigneur de Fondcombe profitait de ces rares instants de calme… Le reste de la journée était quelque peu… chaotique. Surtout depuis que le roi de Mirkwood avait posé ses valises, ici, avec le prince pour quelque temps. Sans oublier Glorfindel, le chasseur de Balrog. Et les beaux-parents, Celeborn et Galadriel de Lorien. Et Erestor, son conseiller.

Elrond se massa les tempes en pensant aux futures catastrophes que ses fils allaient bien encore pouvoir inventer. Ses jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir, âgés de même pas deux-milles ans. Des jeunes elfes pleins de vie qui avaient décidés de faire tomber la magnifique chevelure brune de leur père avant l'heure. Et tout cela en étant aidés par le jeune prince de Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, fils de Thranduil Oropherion. Quand ce dernier n'était pas la cible des bêtises des héritiers.

_-Ma petite feuille n'est pas aussi turbulente que vos deux catastrophes ambulantes Peredhel ! Avait un jour rétorqué le Roi-Elfe _

_-Il est vrai qu'en était seul dans une forêt sombre abritant les pires créatures de la terre du Milieu, votre « petite feuille » ne peut être turbulente. Sa survie en dépend Aran ! Rétorquait Elrond au blond _

_-Mais au moins, mon Legolas apprend la vraie vie et sait se battre convenablement, même en ayant les yeux bandés ! Pas comme vos fils Peredhel ! Le mien sait harnacher un cheval sans l'aide du tueur de Balrog ! _

_-Dois-je vous rappeler que, même s'ils ont encore besoin de l'aide ce de cher Glorfindel, ils ont sauvé la vie de votre Legolas lors de votre dernière visite ? Et les miens savent déjà se battre les yeux ouverts, n'allons pas trop en demander ! _

_-Parce qu'ils avaient mis des pierres dans son carquois ! Répondait Thranduil avec vigueur. Legolas sait nager, il aurait très bien se sortir de ce sale pétrin tout seul et sans l'aide de vos deux erreurs de la nature! Heureusement, ils risqueraient de s'entretuer les yeux fermés ! _

_-Deux erreurs de la nature ? Je vous demande pardon ? S'étouffait Elrond _

_-Deux erreurs Elrond Peredhel. Répondait calmement le Roi-Elfe _

Elrond avait voulu assommer le roi-elfe pour tant de bêtises. Mais il ne pouvait pas, qui savait si ce paranoïaque de blond, de fils à ada avait encore caché des dagues dans sa robe ? Oui, il savait déjà que ses fils étaient des catastrophes ambulantes. Ils avaient fait tellement de bêtises que même Erestor avait cessé de les noter dans les journaux de bords qu'il avait ordre de remplir quotidiennement. Arwen avait bien tenté de raisonner ses frères, hélas sans succès. Même Gandalf avait lamentablement échoué à cette dure tâche. A la place, il avait fait un tournoi d'échec avec les deux Noldors et leurs avait mis la raclée du siècle. Depuis, les jumeaux avaient banni ce jeu de leurs occupations.

Toujours est-il qu'Elrond et Thranduil avait entrepris de se détester mutuellement. Et Glorfindel s'en mêlait. Et Erestor tentait de calmer le jeu. Et Galadriel servait d'arbitre. Elle n'aurait jamais dût… Un de nos nombrables disputes a failli faire tomber la dame du miroir dans les rivières bordant la Lorien. Par respect à la plus belle elfe de la terre du milieu, personne n'a le droit d'imaginer cette scène.

Bref.

Revenons au jour présent. Précisément à Elrond.

Un cor retentit dans toute la cité. Intrigué, le seigneur d'Imladris se retourna pour voir qui avait produit un tel bruit à une telle heure. Il ne fût même pas surpris en voyant trois elfes se courir après en hurlant comme des orcs en furie.

-FILS DE WARG, TETES CREUSES, TI TÁLLBE ORCH ! (Allez embrasser des orcs)!

Il s'agissait du jeune prince Legolas, apparemment réveillé en fanfare par … eh bien par Elladan et Elrohir. Pourquoi se poser la question ? Elrond se doutait bien que Thranduil ne tolèrerait pas un tel langage de la part du prince et c'est pour cette raison qu'il retourna à ses ingrédients, ne prenant pas pour lui l'insulte dite par le jeune prince. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ces mêmes insultes avaient étés proférées bon nombre de fois par Thranduil, Glorfindel, Erestor, lui-même et parfois Celebrian quand il avait entre deux et trois-mille ans.

Il se souviendrait à jamais des vacances qu'il passait à Mirkwood, en Lorien et dans d'autres villages alentours avec ces amis. Et oui, Thranduil avait été son ami. Il l'était toujours, de temps en temps. Les disputes entre eux et Glorfindel avaient étés nombreuses. Lui était le sage noldor, le semi-elfe, le guérisseur, le don juan elfe de Celebrian. L'hybride selon Thranduil. Et Thranduil était… eh bien il était Thranduil Oropherion tout simplement.

Thranduil. Ce raciste, ce maniéré, ce blond fils a ada et parfois fils d'orc ! Oh mais Elrond avait bien des choses à dire sur son ami. Un jour, ils s'étaient disputés sur la robe de cérémonie qu'ils devaient porter pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Celebrian. Thranduil avait insisté pour qu'Elrond porte la robe bleue pâle, il disait que ses yeux étaient mis en valeur. Mais Elrond ne voulait pas et préférait la robe verte émeraude. Sauf que la robe bleu pâle était LE cadeau suprême que Thranduil lui avait offert lors de l'annonce de son statut –officiel, oui - de guérisseur.

_Flash-back_

_Et Glorfindel avait alors rétorqué : _

_-Au pire, allez-y tout nu ! Je suis certain que quand vous demanderez la main de Celebrian, ce cher Celeborn sera ravi de pouvoir vous donner la fessée, vous serez déjà en tenue ! _

_Et c'est sur cette remarque qu'Elrond avait alors voulu rétorquer. Mais Thranduil – un brin susceptible quand on attaquait sa famille – lui a lancé un oreiller en pleine figure. Sauf que… le tueur de Balrog a des réflexes et s'est immédiatement écarté en voyant le sindar s'emparer de l'oreiller. Et c'est Erestor – qui sortait, la tête plongé dans un ouvrage traitant les plantes médicinales de la Lorien - qui a reçu le coussin en pleine tête. _

_Erestor a vu rouge et … la guerre a été officiellement déclarée. _

_-__Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar ! (_Puissent les Balrogs te dévorer) S'exclama le lettré à l'intention du blondinet sindar

Glorfindel éclata de rire en entendant l'insulte. Puis se calma immédiatement en voyant l'air assassin d'Erestor.

_Le lettré a refermé son manuel et s'est jeté sur le sindar en baragouinant des phrases assassines en quenya, langue que notre blondinet numéro 1 ne parlait pas. Et Thranduil à couru dans le talan comme s'il avait une horde sauvage de wargs aux trousses. Il a hurlé « ADAAAAAA » puis à – personne n'a compris sur le moment – prié les Valars de l'aider et tout cela en Sindarin. _

_Le tueur de Balrog s'est interposé entre eux et s'est pris le coup de manuel sur la tête à la place du Sindar. Assommé, il est tombé à terre. Elrond, qui était guérisseur –ou du moins apprenti – s'est précipité sur lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Et Thranduil a sorti une dague de sous sa grande cape en la pointant vers le lettré._

_-Le premier qui m'approche connaitra le sort que je réserve aux araignées de Mirkwood ! Avait-il alors clamé _

_Erestor mis les mains en l'air, signe de paix. Le sindar, méfiant comme pas possible garda son arme à la main et dévisagea le tueur de Balrog, toujours assommé. _

_-Il n'a rien. Il est juste assommé. Dit alors Elrond en se redressant _

_-Merci pour cette information Peredhel, nous n'aurions pas pût nous en rendre compte seuls. _

_-Je précisais Thranduil ! _

_-Eh bien c'était tout à fait inutile ! _

_-Ce n'était pas pour vous Thranduil ! _

_-Par les Valars, qui savait que les pages d'un manuscrit pouvaient peser autant et faire aussi mal ? S'exclama alors la voix groggy de Glorfindel _

_Les deux blonds et Elrond se tournèrent vers le brun dénommé Erestor, fou de livres et d'écriture. L'elfe se sentit un peu mal mais garda tout de même la tête haute avant de sortir sans un mot. _

_-Tout cela pour dire Peredhel, que la robe qui vous ira le mieux est la bleue pâle ! Reprit Thranduil en tendant la dite robe à Elrond _

_-Mais je tiens à porter la verte émeraude ! S'insurgea le guérisseur _

_-Celebrian sera également vêtu de cette couleur…Ne cherchez pas plus loin mellon n_í_n…Traduisit Glorfindel en se massant le crâne _

_Thranduil se tût et observa Elrond. Il fît une moue que personne ne pût identifier et baissa la robe. _

_-Ah. _

_Et il sortait du talan en baragouinant des phrases que personne ne comprit. Encore du Sindarin, ce drôle de dialecte que l'on parle à Mirkwood. Un dialecte aussi étrange que le blond natif qui cohabitait avec Elrond, Glorfindel et Erestor._

_Fin du Flash-back _

* * *

**Pensées d'Elrond Eärendilion**

Ah oui. Les deux, non, TROIS catastrophes matinales. Et dire que ce ne sont plus d'innocents elfings. J'en viendrais même à même à plaindre leur unique parent restant… Qui se trouve être moi, ma douce Celebrian s'en étant allée pour les terres de Valinor il y bien des lunes de cela. Il faudrait que j'organise un conseil, histoire de retrouver les grands – sages, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait – de la terres du milieu. Mais avant, je vais devoir régler le problème _« elfings en furies »_ et éviter au précieux chérubin de Thranduil de mourir noyer ou écraser par un élan en furie, juste histoire de ne pas créer d'accident diplomatique avec Mirkwood –Thranduil surtout - et éventuellement la Lorien, Thranduil et Celeborn étant parents. Leur blondeur commune sans doute.

Donc, revenons-en aux deux monstres d'elfes que sont mes fils. Ou sont-ils encore passés ? Dans la cascade pour une petite baignade matinale ? Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train d'importuner les gentils petits hobbits. Aux monts brumeux ? Je vais avoir un mal de crâne horrible.

Pitié, dites-moi également que le Roi-elfe blond insupportable qui n'a… non, calme Elrond, calme. Qu'il n'a pas émergé du sommeil à cause des jumeaux. Et Bilbot non plus. Quoi que… il aime bien Elladan et Elrohir je crois. Et pas à faible dose. Ils le font rire d'après ce que j'ai compris l'autre jour.

Je…

-Pardonnez mon intrusion mon gendre. Je souhaitais vous transmettre mes bons vœux pour cette belle journée. J'ai par ailleurs compris que vous étiez tourmenté ? Ne soyez donc pas si angoissé, imaginez-vous le sang d'encre que Celeborn et moi-même nous faisions quand vous et les autres logiez en Lorien avec nous ?

-Ma dame, je ne saurais comment vous exprimer mon désarroi. Notre attitude était digne des celles de jeunes elfings et je le regrette sincèrement.

-C'était distrayant la plupart du temps mon gendre. Ne vous tracassez pas pour le jeune prince de Mirkwood, il est assez mature pour ne pas tomber dans les blagues douteuses de nos chers jumeaux. Elladan et Elrohir grandiront bientôt et cesseront de jouer des tours à qui se trouve près d'eux ou avec eux…

-Non pas que cela me dérange moi mais le confort de nos invités est primordial, ma dame. J'espère et prie les grands Valars pour que vous ayez raison…

-J'ai vu une évolution à travers mon miroir… Soyez patients, après tout, une centaine d'années est un battement de cils dans la vie d'un elfe.

Et la dame du miroir quitta mes pensées. J'avais fortement envie d'aller chercher mes fils pour leurs dire de cesser immédiatement leurs enfantillages mais… je vis au loin ma fille, la douce Arwen. Elle jouait de la harpe près d'une fontaine et fredonnait. Elle avait hérité de la belle voix de ma Celebrian. Et de sa beauté.

Et comme si un signal venait d'être donné, mes trois compagnons arrivèrent.

Glorfindel avait revêtu son habit de chasse – le même tout le temps -, il avait l'arc et les dagues dans le dos, l'épée à la ceinture et un carquois dans la main. Dans la main ?

-Almareä Aurëmellon nín - _Bien le bonjour mon ami_ \- Le saluais-je. Comptez-vous aller chasser ? Savez-vous que selon le protocole que j'ai moi-même rédigé, la chasse à Fondcombe est une activité jugée barbare ? Personne ne la pratique et cette règle s'applique également à vous.

Je le vis me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frits. Comme s'il m'avait vu avec une chope de bière naine à la main.

-Peredhel, savez-vous que tuez des orcs ou des wargs est considéré comme de la chasse ? ET je ne vous apprends rien en vous informant que vous êtes un fameux guerrier qui ne refuse pas de trancher quelques têtes de ces immondices de temps à autre. Et comme vos monstres de jumeaux ont presque tué mon cheval en s'entrainant à le seller je m'autorise à contourner ce protocole idiot qui vous avez mis en place. Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire

-Votre cheval n'est pas mort !

Je sais, cet argument était vraiment minable.

-Et dois-je vous rappeler, mellon nín, qu'Elladan a failli mettre le feu à mon talan en voulant s'exercer à l'art d'user le feu ? Chose qu'il a admirablement raté.

Je soupirais. De toutes manières je ne pouvais pas lui interdire. Il allait encore me rétorquer qu'à Eryn Lasgalen la chasse était l'activité la plus pratiquée et que Thranduil en était très friand. J'avais presque oublié son acolyte blond….

Mais je n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour protéger mon domaine sacré. L'autre blond arrivait, faisant virevolter ses longues robes encombrantes.

\- Almareä Aurë_, _aran Thranduil.

\- Almareä Aurë_, _Herdir Elrond. Glorfindel.

-Savez-vous que le cor qui a presque réveillé la terre du milieu toute entière n'appartenait pas à Eryn Lasgalen ? J'en ai donc conclus qu'il appartenait à Imladris et donc à vos fils Peredhel.

-Ayez pitié de moi, ô grands Valars… Priais-je

-Nous savons que vous entretenez des rapports privilégiés avec les Valars Peredhel mais ayez au moins la décence de ne pas le faire devant nous ! Râla le tueur de Balrog

Je leurs jetait à tous les deux un regard noir qui aurait fait peur à Morgoth lui-même. Et en temps normal ce n'était pas moi qui effrayait les gens de cette manière, c'était le blondinet numéro 1 : THRANDUIL

Et Erestor arriva, son journal de bord dans les mains. Il nous regarda attentivement les uns après les autres avant de parler.

-Si vous saviez comme tout cela m'avait manqué. Voilà des siècles que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps !

-Ne soyez pas trop sentimental Erestor. Dans quelques temps Glorfindel va partir détruire mon domaine en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge avec Thranduil. Et notre roi-elfe parlera avec ses arbres pour leur dire qu'il n'y a aucuns dangers. Et moi je vais sagement rester ici à concocter mes parfums et infusions.

-Peredhel, arrêtez immédiatement de me faire passer pour le schizophrène que je ne suis pas ! Tonna le blond 1

-Mais vous êtes schizophrène ! Qui parle aux arbres ? S'insurgea Glorfindel en étouffant son fou rire

-Les elfes sindar ! Rugit Thranduil en assénant un coup à la tête du tueur de Balrog. En autre termes, les elfes intelligents, purs, anciens et merveilleux.

Et il repartait dans sa comparaison des sindars aux noldors. Je secouais la tête devant nos chamailleries habituelles. Même âgés de plusieurs siècles, nous ne nous arrêtions pas. Envers et contre tout !

Eru, grands Valars, soyez avec moi !

**Fin des pensées **

* * *

Non loin de Fondcombe ou leurs parents étaient en plein débat sur la pureté des elfes et demi-elfes, les jeunes héritiers barbotaient dans un bassin creusé sous la cascade. Le jeune prince d'Eryn Lasgalen fusillait ses camarades du regard.

-Vous n'êtes que des têtes vides ! J'aurais pût gagner une ou deux heures de sommeil si vous ne m'aviez pas tiré aussi brusquement du sommeil !

-Leggy, apprends à t'amuser. Et puis tu ne viens pas souvent à Fondcombe alors profites du moment présent ! Lança Elrohir en l'éclaboussant

-Parce que pour toi, tenter de me noyer c'est un jeu ? S'insurgea le blond

-Pff…. Ne râle pas, nous allions et nous t'avons aidé à sortir, tu es vivant et puis comme nous sommes immortels nous devons jouer ! Pas jusqu'au point d'aller saluer Mandos dans ses grottes mais un peu tout de même. Répondit Elladan

-On ne peut pas rentrer ? Nous n'avons même pas pris de petit-déjeuner, j'ai autant faim qu'un orc à envie de se battre ! Râla le blondinet

Elladan sortit de l'eau et lança une pomme à son ami.

-Patiente avec ça. … Si nous rentrons maintenant, ada va nous disputer.

-TE disputer Dan ! Le corrigea Elrohir

Legolas soupira avant de croquer sa pomme.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

-J'ai tenté de maitriser les arts du feu dans le talan de Glorfindel sauf que… Que les rideaux ont pris feu et que j'ai saccagé l'endroit en éteignant tout à grand coups de sceaux d'eau…. Donc j'attends un peu…. Répondit Elrohir

-Vous n'êtes que deux catastrophes ambulantes. Mais j'avoue que c'est assez drôle, je ne peux pas en profiter quand je suis à Mirkwood alors… C'est parti ! S'écria le prince en piquant une tête dans l'eau, tout habillé

Les trois jeunes elfes barbotèrent encore quelques instants. Mais leurs oreilles affinées entendirent un bruit suspect dans les buissons près d'eux. Legolas, saisit par son reflexe de guerrier bondit hors de l'eau pour attraper son arc. Il le banda, saisit une flèche dans son carquois et se prépara à tirer à hauteur d'un gobelin, au cas où…

La flèche partit en émettant un sifflement qui fendit l'air pour transpercer la cible qui retomba lourdement au sol. Les deux jeunes noldor regardèrent depuis le bord du bassin leur ami sindar aller voir ce qu'il avait touché. Qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise quand ils le virent revenir avec une biche sur l'épaule. Elladan se figea, horrifié et Elrohir mit sa main devant la bouche.

-Par Eru et les grands Valars ! S'écria le premier

-Infâme ! Disgrâce ! Ada va nous couper les cheveux aussi courts qu'un nourrisson….

-Miséricorde ! Qu'Eru nous protège !

Voyant l'air - un peu étonné -du Sindar, les jumeaux entreprirent de lui expliquer qu'à Imladris, la chasse était une activité non pratiquée car jugée trop barbare. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à la réaction saugrenue de leur ami.

-MMmmmmphi…..

-S'étrangle-t-il avec sa pomme ?

-Ou ravale-t-il sa peur ? Ada Thranduil va lui donner la fessée….

-On devrait l'aider non ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aran Thranduil accepte la mort accidentelle par étouffement de son héritier….

-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Il se moque de nous en plus ?

-Par Eru hahahahaha ! C'est la meilleure blague que vous n'ayez jamais faite mouhahahaha !

Legolas s'étouffait – littéralement – de rire et encore plus en voyant la déconfiture des deux jeunes noldors. Ils remontèrent à la cité après avoir amené la biche en cuisine. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse principale, ils virent leurs pères, Glorfindel et Erestor, en train de se chamailler.

Pour changer.

-Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez failli me rompre le dos en amenant votre armée complète dans le talan ? Avec pour seul prétexte l'envie de me la montrer et de me la faire essayer ? S'insurgea Erestor

-Vous nous aviez assommés la veille avec vos lectures des plus ennuyeuses ! Rétorqua Glorfindel

-Les arts de culture de roses n'est pas fastidieux ! Il est vrai que quand notre unique objectif dans la vie est de tuer des balrogs, il est difficile de s'intéresser à autre chose ! Contre-attaqua le lettré

-Et le fait que chacun de nos talans ressemblaient à chaque fois aux grottes des orcs de Dol-Guldur ne vous dérangeait pas non plus ? Demanda Thranduil, calme

-La faute à qui ? On se le demande bien Thrandy ! Beugla Glorfindel

-Je vous interdis de déformer mon nom ! Assassin de balrogs et d'arbres !

-. . . . .

Erestor regarda calmement Glorfindel puis Thranduil avant d'éclater de rire devant l'insulte proférée par le blond 1 contre le blond 2.

**Thranduil : 1 – Glorfindel : 0 **

-Messieurs, du calme je vous prie ! Dit Elrond en s'imposant au milieu du duo de blondinets en colère

-Hum hum…

Personne ne se retourna.

-Adar ? Demanda une toute petite voix

Deux têtes se retournèrent en même temps. Une blonde et une brune. Thranduil se figea quand il vit son fils, trempé comme une soupe et dégoulinant d'eau, du sang sur ses beaux habits. Elrond soupira en voyant dans quel pétrin ses fils s'étaient encore mis avant de retomber mollement dans son fauteuil.

-Herdir Elrond, je ne sais comment m'excuser. J'ai malencontreusement achevé une biche près de la cascade. J'ai tout de suite pensé à un orc alors j'ai tiré à l'aveuglette. Nous l'avons laissée en cuisine…

Elrond regarda la « feuille verte » de Thranduil puis son regard passa sur les jumeaux. Thranduil esquissa un sourire fier. Sa petite feuille avait tué une biche ET à l'aveugle ! Pour un ancien elfing c'était bien, mais bon il savait mieux faire sur des orcs répugnants. Le seigneur de Fondcombe ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'allait pas le punir, il avait avoué son acte sans chercher à le nier. Il n'eut pas besoin de se prononcer…

-C'est bien Legolas Thranduilion. Tu viens de dérider notre bon vieux Elrond sur la chasse ! Maintenant, grâce à toi je sais que le domaine regorge de gibier et c'est pour cela que JE PARS CHASSER ! Hurla Glorfindel en sautant par-dessus le balcon

-Misère… Murmura Elrond

-Rappelez-vous comment étaient les alentours quand Glorfindel y a tué son premier Balrog… Dit Thranduil

-Quels alentours ? Il n'y en avait plus ! S'exclama Erestor

-Justement ! Dites Namarïe –_Adieu_ – à votre ô combien magnifique domaine Peredhel !

-Misère…. Songea Elrond en s'enfonçant dans son siège

**(…)**

-Je suppose que tu excusé Leggy ? S'enquit de suite Elladan

-Je pense que oui Dan !

-Vous savez quoi ? Allons faire une petite partie de majong !

Ils allaient partir quand…

-ATTENDEZ ! S'écria une voix grave

Ils se retournèrent doucement pour faire face à un Elrond aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Avant, TOUS LES DEUX vous allez vous changer avant d'attraper la mort….

-…Les elfes ne peuvent pas tomber malade… Le contredit Erestor

Un regard noir.

-Du moins, pas aussi facilement que les humains… Ajouta-t-il

-Et vous êtes guérisseur Peredhel ! Ajouta Thranduil

-Et puis il fait TRES chaud ! Renchérit Glorfindel en criant depuis le bas du balcon

Tous se penchèrent par-dessus la balustrade.

-Vous êtes encore là Glorfindel ?! Disparaissez de ma vue, allez-vous cacher au fin fond de MON domaine sacré avant que je ne vous fasse avaler vos flèches une à une ! Rugit Elrond en songeant encore aux bêtes d'Imladris

-Herdir Elrond, merci de votre bénédiction ! S'écria le tueur de Balrog en partant

Bref.

-Je disais donc qu'après cela vous continuerez d'écrire vos mémoires ! Pendant une heure et à la bibliothèque afin qu'un sage elfe veille sur vous. Pas de chahut.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à l'âge d'écrire nos mémoires Ada. Et puis Legolas est là, on ne va pas faire les mêmes choses que d'habitude si notre invité est présent ? Tenta Elrohir

Thranduil, un brin sadique, eu alors une idée.

-Legolas, tu vas faire de même. Tu vas aller te changer, mettre des habits propres ET secs puis tu écriras tes mémoires avec les jumeaux. Tu continueras à Eryn Lasgalen, c'est une bonne idée venant du seigneur Elrond.

-Comment ça « venant du Seigneur Elrond » ? Demanda aussitôt le principal concerné

-Venant de vous car vous êtes très indulgent, je ne vous imaginais pas capable de punir de telle sorte vos fils Peredhel.

-Mais c'est injuste, je n'ai rien fait moi ! Clama alors Legolas à son ada

-La vie est injuste Legolas. Estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas écrire en quenya avec la main droite !

-Pour un gaucher, c'est d'un tel barbarisme Aranen ! S'exclama alors Erestor

-Il manie l'épée de la main droite et c'est de l'exercice, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est barbare ! Et puis retournez à vos cahiers Erestor, cette histoire ne concerne que ma personne et ma _« petite feuille »._

Legolas vira au rouge.

-ADAR ! Par les grands Valars, ne me nommez pas de la sorte devant tout le monde ! Je ne suis plus un elfing âgé d'à peine mille ans ! S'insurgea-t-il en évitant _soigneusement_ les regards moqueurs des jumeaux

Thranduil soupira. Erestor étouffa un rire. Elrond relativisa.

-Ah oui, je veux également voir vos ouvrages ! Chacun d'entre vous me présentera son recueil, suis-je bien clair ? Demanda Elrond. Et si jamais VOUS – il pointa ses fils – n'écrivez pas, vous devrez nettoyer les marches d'entrées de la cité avec une brosse à dent !

-Et toi Legolas ce sera les marches de mon trône ! Ajouta Thranduil

Les trois jeunes elfes ravalèrent leur salive avant de se résoudre à faire ce qui avait été dit, ou plutôt ordonné.

-Oui votre seigneurie suprême… Répondit Elladan d'un ton ironique et blasé

Après de nombreux soupirs de désapprobation, les trois jeunes elfes partirent afin d'exécuter les ordres.

-Que ce serait-il passé si nos propres parents avaient étés aussi sévères que vous lorsque nous étions encore de jeunes et insouciants elfings ? Questionna Erestor après le départ des princes

-Mon père – le roi Oropher – m'a un jour fait nettoyer toutes les épées émoustillées de toute sa garde car j'avais manqué à mon devoir de prince en ne dansant qu'une seule valse au bal du printemps…

-Et moi j'avais dût astiquer les coques des bateaux menant à Valinor parce que j'avais refusé de manger la viande que ma naneth avait cuisinée… Dit Elrond

-Mais c'est bon la viande ! S'exclamèrent Thranduil et Erestor

-Oui mais moi, je suis végétarien !

-Ah.

-Et moi j'étais un sage elfing ! Clama Erestor en s'attirant les foudres des deux autres

-Mais comment savoir ce qui est mal si aucunes fautes ne sont commises ? Demanda le blond

-Eru lui-même ne saurait répondre à cette question….

-Arrêtez donc avec votre Eru, Peredhel !

-Et vous avec vos grands Valars, Thranduil !

-Vous les priez également Peredhel !

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-STOP ! Hurla Erestor en s'interposant entre les deux seigneurs Sindar et Noldor**.**

* * *

**Les trois elfes étaient allongés sur les chaises longues dans uns des jardins d'Imladris… Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel. Et tapait sur les têtes de nos elfes. **

-J'ai chaud…

-Nous aussi…

-Mais nous sommes des elfes ! Les elfes ne sont pas censés être aussi sensibles à la température ! Nous ne sommes pas comme les humains !

-Mais aujourd'hui il fait TRES chaud Thranduil !

-A Eryn Lasgalen il fait moins chaud…

-C'est parce que la forêt est si dense que le soleil ne parvient pas à pénétrer le royaume ! Et ici, nous sommes exposés au soleil parce que RIEN ne l'empêche d'entrer !

-Etes-vous en train de dire du mal de ma forêt Peredhel ? S'enquit soudainement le Sindar

-. . . . .

-Peredhel ?

-Pas du tout. Je disais juste que je préfère vivre à Fondcombe plutôt que dans une sombre forêt…

-. . . . .

-. . . . .

-Faire écrire à vos fils leurs mémoires est seulement une occupation passagère pour les empêcher de détruire la cité ou est-ce seulement unes de vos nombreuses lubies ? Demanda Erestor

-Hum….

Et le couple de Galadhrims arriva, main dans la main. Ils étaient presque invisibles avec toute la lumière qui brouillait les vues d'Elrond, Erestor et Thranduil.

-Et si nous allions nous rafraichir sous la cascade comme les princes l'ont fait en ce début de matinée ? Proposa Celeborn, tout sourire

-. . . . .

* * *

**Lexique **

Aran : Roi

Aranen : Mon Roi

Peredhel : Semi-elfe

Mellon nín : Mon ami

Ada : papa/ Adar : père

Elfings : Enfants

Naneth : Mère/ nana : maman

_Que Tolkien me pardonne de faire passer ses nobles créations pour des dingues…Peut-être que s'ils se lâchaient ils seraient ainsi ? Mais je vous rassure de suite, malgré ce que j'écris sur eux, j'affectionne Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas ^.^ Et j'adore ce quatuor d'elfes, j'aime bien mélanger leurs caractères particuliers ! Thranduil est mon chouchou, même si ça ne saute pas aux yeux dès la première lecture ! _

_Que les Valars excusent cette fiction. _

**Garo arad vaer** – _bonne journée_ –


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient –_encore_\- au merveilleux Tolkien, je ne fais que reprendre les personnages. Donnez-moi Thranduil et Legolas, pitié ! ^.^ Et aussi Elrond….

Warning : Personnages complétement OOC, dans et hors contexte. C'est voulu, pas de soucis ! Personnages quelques peu débiles également…

Notes de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup _Rose-Eliade__, __Win Lockwood__ et __thekingofkiwi_ pour vos commentaires ! Et merci aux lecteurs ! Vous êtes géniaux. Pardon d'avance à Legolas. Mea Culpa.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Comme l'avait très gentiment suggéré le seigneur Celeborn, tous sans exception étaient allés se rafraichir au point d'eau préféré du monstre à deux têtes – les jumeaux Peredhil -, la cascade. Et après une petite séance de baignade, ou Thranduil et Elrond s'était retrouvés entièrement habillés dans l'eau, tous remontèrent vers la cité pour le déjeuner.

-Vous me le paierez cher Peredhel ! Grogna Thranduil en essayant malgré tout de conserver sa dignité.

Chose dure quand les seigneurs de Lorien, le guérisseur semi-elfe et le lettré se moquaient allégrement de lui.

-Riez donc ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi Peredhel ! Vous êtes mouillé autant que je le suis !

-Peut-être, mais moi je n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Répliqua Elrond. Parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

Et il accompagna cette parole d'un geste de la main.

-N'empêche que quand les princes sauront ça… Dit Erestor, s'étranglant de rire devant ses deux compagnons

-SURTOUT PAS ! Hurlèrent en chœur le sindar et le noldor

Erestor leva immédiatement les mains, en signe de paix.

-Allez, ce serait amusant non ?

-Pour que mon fils me rappelle cette histoire pendant des siècles ? Cette histoire qui me trainera dans la boue, m'humiliera et dégradera l'image que je me suis construite au fil des années ?! S'insurgea Thranduil. JAMAIS !

-Et blablabla…. Marmonna Erestor en jetant un regard las au blond

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Tonna Thranduil

-Qu'il serait vraiment dommage de faire apparaitre prématurément quelques rides sur votre visage ô combien parfait Aran. De plus, je suis certain que la _« petite feuille »_ rirait bien!

-Et après ils en riront tellement qu'ils le crieront partout et toute la cité sera au courant ! Et après ils n'auront plus peur de mon autorité s'ils savent que j'ai à tel point manqué à mon devoir. Et après ils vont finir par détruire ma chère cité, ils vont chasser comme les Sindars et réduire à néant Imladris tout entier ! Et après ce sera la fin de Fondcombe et je me retrouverai obligé de loger dans les mines de la moria. Ou Mandos m'enverra en Mordor pour quelques siècles et je n'aurais plus de contacts avec les miens ! S'horrifia Elrond

-Ne dramatisez pas ainsi mon gendre. Je suis certaine que les princes sauront garder cette histoire pour eux. Il en va de même pour le petit Legolas. Dit Galadriel

-MON Legolas n'est PAS petit ! S'insurgea Thranduil

-Qui a dit MA petite feuille ? Faut savoir ce que vous voulez Thrandy ! Protesta Erestor avec vigueur

-Moi seul peux appeler mon fils de la sorte, Eresty ! Si j'avais su, vous auriez fini avec Peredhel et moi dans ce maudit bassin.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir ! S'exclama le lettré

-Erestor, personne n'est mort ! Et ce n'est pas en tombant à l'eau que vous allez mourir ! Dit Elrond

-Mais moi je ne sais pas nager ! Clama le lettré

-Ah.

Tous se regardèrent.

-Et bien quoi ? Demanda Erestor

-Vous ne l'aviez pas dit quand nous étions en Lorien sur la rivière ? Interrogea Elrond

-Non, pour que Glorfindel me jette à l'eau ? Je préférais me taire sur ce sujet épineux et ô combien douloureux….

-Mais…

-Alors à ce que je vois messieurs, vous avez tentés la nage en étant habillés ? S'exclama Glorfindel en les rejoignant, une biche sur l'épaule

-….. Encore la faute de Peredhel… Répondit Thranduil avec mauvaise foi

Mais le noldor n'écoutait pas et fixait avec insistance ce qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du blondin numéro 2. Sacrilège, miséricorde, enfer et damnation…. Qu'étais-ce donc que cela….. ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Hurla presque Elrond en voyant la biche

-J'ai ramené le repas de midi ! S'exclama le blondin 2

-Mais il y avait déjà la biche de Legolas ! Fit remarquer Celeborn

\- Deux biches en une journée ?! Vous êtes en train de réduire à néant la faune de mon domaine ! Cria Elrond

-A Mirkwood nous tuons environ deux biches par chasseur. Nous sommes environ vingt-cinq et ce n'est pas pour autant que nous en sommes morts Peredhel !

-Ne criez pas mon gendre vous devenez tout rouge… Lui dit Galadriel en souriant

-Et le rouge ne vous va pas au teint, mellon nin… Ajouta Erestor en gloussant

-Entièrement d'accord ! Approuva Glorfindel

\- Il suffit ! Je m'en fiche comme de ma première robe ! Chez vous Thranduil, les créatures sont hideuses, grosses, poilues et disgracieuses ! Des araignées, des gobelins répugnants et des orcs ! Pas chez moi ! Répliqua le guérisseur d'un ton vif

Thranduil allait répliquer que sa forêt n'était pas comme ça – bien que les propos d'Elrond soient en parti vrais – mais ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la cité. Tous partirent se changer et enfiler des tenues décentes pour le déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes princes ayant fini la dure tâche que fût l'écriture de leurs mémoires, s'amusaient sur la terrasse principale. La grande table des seigneurs avait été dressée et des elfes dressaient celles des convives.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que si n'avions rien écrit dans nos cahiers nos pères nous auraient punis comme ils l'avaient dit ? Demanda très sérieusement Elladan

Legolas soupira en regardant le sol.

-Malheureusement oui. Ada m'a déjà fait nettoyer son trône. Et avec une touffe de poil de caribou des montagnes. Il y a dix marches et c'est vraiment très long…

-Poil de caribou ? S'exclama Elrohir

-Oui… ou plutôt non. Une touffe de poil de l'élan apprivoisé de mon ada. Mais il ressemble à un caribou… Et c'est plutôt surprenant de le voir monter cette immense bête !

-Et cette bête à un nom ? S'enquit Elladan

-Moi je l'ai appelée Rodolphe des bois mais je crois que son vrai nom est Theylerin. Et en plus je crois que c'est une femelle….

-N'as-tu pas vérifié ?

-Par les grands Valars non, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de vérifier de quel sexe est la monture d'ada ! S'écria le jeune blond

-Nous n'avons pas ce problème. Ada préfère les chevaux. Et je ne suis même pas si nous serions capables de monter sur une bête aussi haute…

-Elrohir, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes grands ? Et que par conséquent, que ce soit un cheval ou un élan nous n'avons aucuns problèmes de taille ! S'exclama son jumeau

-Grands ? Nous ne faisons même pas les 1 mètre 90 de père !

-Mais nous ne faisons pas 1 mètre 20-30 comme les hobbits ! Nous sommes au-dessus de la norme pour des elfes ! Renchérit Legolas

-Quelle taille fais-tu Legolas ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

\- Je ne sais plus exactement. Sans doute 1 mètre 85…

-Tu vois ! S'écria Elrohir en pointant du doigt son frère. Même Legolas est plus grand que nous !

-Nous faisons la même taille par Eru ! Et puis ce n'est même pas le sujet de discussion de base ! Répondit Elladan

-Nous n'avons qu'à mesurer. Les tables dressées font environ 1.05 et le plafond est à quatre mètres du sol. Donc vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre près de cette dernière et nous calculerons l'écart. Ainsi, nous serons fixés sur la taille des elfes ! Proposa Elrohir

Personne ne bougea.

-Elrohir ? Appela Legolas

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Allez ! Nous ne pourrons pas le faire quand le repas aura commencé ! Dépêchez-vous donc !

\- Mais…

-… Il n'y a pas de plafond Elrohir…. Acheva Elladan en s'étouffant de rire devant la tête déconfite qu'afficha son frère

Elrohir leva la tête et pût admirer les feuilles des arbres bordant la terrasse principale.

-Oh…

Et quelques elfes travaillant en cuisine apportèrent des plats. Ils les posèrent sur la table avant de repartirent. Un grand panier rempli de pommes bien rouges trônait au milieu de l'immense table. La tête remplie d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, les jumeaux s'en rapprochèrent.

Elladan prit un fruit et regarda son ami blond.

-Legolas ?

Le sindar dégaina une flèche. Il banda son arc.

Et le noldor lança la pomme les yeux fermés. Il entendit la flèche fendre l'air. Puis le bruit d'un craquement. Et en rouvrant les yeux il vit la pomme parfaitement transpercée en son milieu, accrochée au mur d'en face.

Elrohir applaudi et Elladan partit récupérer la flèche.

-Imagine si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte à ce moment précis….

-J'aurais probablement transformé votre existence en enfer et tu aurais prié Illuvatar de te délivrer, Elladan de Fondcombe. Dit alors une voix dans son dos

Le dit Elladan se retourna pour faire face à son père. Le sage noldor le regardait d'un air penseur et sans expressions. Derrière, il vit son grand-père Celeborn qui le regardait également en souriant avec un mélange de consternation et d'amusement.

-Heu… Nous voulions vérifier les réflexes de Legolas ? Dit-il timidement

-Quel est la personne qui a un jour décrété que les elfes Noldors étaient les plus sages ? Demanda Glorfindel en riant

-Apparemment un troll des montagnes. Nous pouvons en avoir un très bon exemple avec les jumeaux Peredhil qui se trouvent être des Noldors! Ajouta Thranduil

-Votre fils n'est pas en reste Thranduil ! Fit remarquer Erestor

-Mais mon fils n'est pas un noldor Erestor ! C'est un fier Sindar ! Rétorqua le blondinet numéro 1

-C'est pire…. Répliqua Elrond

-Je ne vous permets pas ! S'exclama le roi-elfe

-Eh bien je me permets tout seul !

-Pourquoi avoir catégorisé les elfes ? Tout aurait été plus facile si tout le monde était pareil ! S'insurgea le lettré

-Et bien c'est pour ne pas mélanger les types ! Comme noldor et sindar par exemple ! Ou demi-elfe et elfe ! Répondit Thranduil

-Et fier d'être semi-elfe ! Rétorqua Elrond, oubliant de gronder ses fils

-Mais on ne vous demande pas votre avis Peredhel ! Je répondais simplement à une question !

\- . . . . .

-Bon eh bien, sur ces joyeuses disputes, je vous annonce que j'ai très faim ! Lança le tueur de Balrog

-Tout le monde est ravi de l'apprendre Glorfindel…. Le coupa Erestor. J'espère seulement que nous pourrons gouter la biche du jeune Legolas…

-…Et la mienne ! Dit Glorfindel

-On ne mangera pas de la biche ! Dit Elrond. Ni celle de Legolas, ni celle de Glorfindel parce que je suis végétarien !

-Oui mais pas nous ! Le contredit Thranduil, sarcastique

-Et alors ? Les légumes et la salade c'est très bon pour la santé ET pour nos papilles gustatives !

-Autant aller diner chez les nains… Je pourrais manger un bon steak de biche … Grogna Glorfindel

-Avec de la bière ? Demanda soudainement Legolas

-Oui pourquoi pas ? C'est de cette boisson dont j'aurais besoin pour faire passer la salade d'entrée, la salade du plat principal, puis la salade du dessert….

-Je ne vous… commençai Elrond

-EH ! On ne critique pas cette bière ! S'exclama Erestor

-…

-….

-….

-…

-Eh bien… j'aime bien ça mais rien ne remplace le bon vin n'est-ce pas ? dit le lettré en rougissant

Oubliant temporairement les étranges goûts de son conseiller, Elrond suggéra de s'installer autour de la grande table en U. Thranduil prit place à la gauche du guérisseur tandis que Glorfindel s'asseyait à droite. Les jumeaux Peredhil tirèrent leurs chaises du côté le plus éloigné de leur père et Legolas en fit de même. Les seigneurs des Galadhrims prirent place au bout du côté gauche.

Elrond attendit que la musique commence avant de lever la main, signe que le festin commençait….

**SILENCE**

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il à un des elfes musicien

Le jeune elfe regarda son seigneur en baissant honteusement la tête. Sans un mot, ne voulant accuser personne, il lui tendit sa harpe. Elrond remarqua avec horreur que l'instrument avait été mutilé et que les cordes avaient sauvagement étés coupées.

Les mains du guérisseur tremblaient. Il tenta vainement de s'accrocher à la nappe.

-Minë, atta, neldë, canta … (_Un, deux, trois, quatre) _

-Pourquoi comptez-vous adar? Demanda Elladan, totalement ignorant du cataclysme qui ravageait l'intérieur de son père

-C'est une méthode pour tenter de me calmer… lempë, enquë (Cinq, six). Eru, ça ne marche pas…

-Mais ….

-Prie Illuvatar ! Dis-lui de t'aider de suite si tu veux avoir la vie sauve ! Elrohir, pareil !

-Mais nous n'avons rien fait pour une fois…. Tenta Elrohir

-C'est vrai Adar, nous étions à la cascade puis à la bibliothèque avec Legolas…Ajouta son jumeau

-Ce qu'il vous dit est vrai Seigneur Elrond. Confirma Legolas

-Legolas Thranduilion, depuis quand prends-tu le parti des noldors et le parti de Peredhel ! S'insurgea Thranduil

-Depuis longtemps Adar… Si vous saviez toutes les causes que je plaide… Vous… non, ne parlons pas de cela ici… Répondit le jeune prince

-Par les grands Valars, ne me dis pas que tu seras capable de protéger les nains….

-Si, parce que j'ai des amis nains ! Clama le prince

Thranduil manqua de recracher son vin par le nez. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand et observa son fils.

-Que … ? Fils indigne ! Nous n'aimons pas les nains, nous, hauts elfes sindar !

-Non, VOUS n'aimez pas les nains Ada. Je trouve ces êtres plutôt amusants pour ma part !

-Je n'aime pas les nains.

-On sait Thranduil. Dit Glorfindel en lui resservant du vin

-Pourtant vous étiez prêt à venir cherchez de leur bière pour faire passer la salade d'Elrond !

-Ce problème est bien moins important, que faire et comme retrouver l'assassin de ma harpe ?! S'exclama Elrond

-Quelle idée de faire de la harpe pendant les repas ! Soupira Erestor en notant avidement ce qui se passait dans son cahier

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Je refuse de manger sans la douce mélodie de ma harpe !

-Eh bien, bonne chance à vous Peredhel ! S'exclama le roi-elfe

Et pour accompagner ses paroles il se servit d'une sorte de poisson à l'odeur alléchante. Glorfindel le regarda avant de planter son regard sur le dit-poisson.

-Mais pourquoi on n'a pas ma biche ? Ce n'est pas bon le poisson !

-Parce que je suis végétarien ! Et ce n'est pas du poisson, c'est une reconstitution végétale mélangée à du tofu et des légumes. Le tout arrosé d'une sauce de feuille de pin et topinambour et sa pointe de cerise! C'est sain et excellent pour la santé ! Précisa Elrond

Thranduil, qui avait déjà enfourné le dit-poisson s'immobilisa en entendant la consistance de ce qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Ada, c'est bon ?

-Il n'est pas un peu plus pâle que d'habitude notre Thrandy ? Questionna Glorfindel à Erestor

-Allons, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! S'exclama Celeborn

Il prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-La dernière fois que vous en avez mangé mon cher vous êtes resté cloué au lit pendant trois jours… Lui rappela Galadriel

-Mais j'étais plus jeune ! Répliqua vivement son mari

-Vous aviez un siècle de plus que Thranduil mon cher….

-Et même qu'ada vous a soigné pour cette méchante indigestion ! Lui rappela Elrohir

-D'un côté, il était obligé Rohir ! C'est quand même lui qui a failli l'empoisonner ! Lui dit son frère en souriant

-Mais moi je trouve que c'est très bon ! Se défendit Elrond

-Vous avez des goûts vraiment étranges Elrond… Lui dit Glorfindel

-Vous auriez peut-être préféré une cuisse de Balrog bien saignante ? Répondit du tac au tac le guérisseur

-Non ! Mais de ma biche oui !

-Je me fiche de votre biche ! S'exclama Elrond. Bon, Thranduil, vous avez avalé oui ou non ?

-Je crois qu'il va refuser de venir à Fondcombe maintenant… Murmura le lettré

-S'étouffe-t-il ? Questionna Celeborn

Glorfindel administra un grand coup dans le dos du prince elfe. Il déglutit – _Thranduil hein !_ \- avant de s'exclamer…

-POUAHHHHH mais c'est IMMONDE !

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous ! Approuva Celeborn en saisissant un petit pain rond

-Un peu d'œufs végétaux reconstitués ? Demanda Erestor pour se moquer

-Allez voir Morgoth et faite lui avaler ces horreurs au lieu de me les proposer ! Vite du vin ! S'exclama le blond 1

Le tueur de balrogs lui tendit un verre qu'il avala d'un coup.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure après, tous les elfes se reposaient dans les bâtisses de Fondcombe. Thranduil, qui avait un peu abusé du vin, dormait – _ou avait dormi_ \- dans son talan. Les yeux grands ouverts. Chose qui avait vraiment surpris le jeune Legolas.

-Ada ? Par Eru, vous dormez les yeux ouverts ? S'était-il exclamé, choqué

-Comme tous les elfes Legolas. Toi aussi tu dors les yeux ouverts….

-Sérieusement ? Par les grands Valars comment est-ce possible ?

Thranduil regarda d'un air étonné son fils. Il tenait à peine debout… Il fronça les sourcils.

-Un elfe a besoin d'un sommeil réparateur et pour cela il dort les yeux ouverts. Un elfe qui dort les yeux fermés est un elfe à la limite de la mort…

Legolas avait l'air de découvrir quelque chose. Thranduil semblait agacé et surpris de voir que son fils ne savait pas cela. Ils se regardèrent. Legolas avait l'air ailleurs.

-Mais…

-C'est comme cela Legolas. Tu t'en rendras comptes bientôt…

-LEGGY !

Le blond junior se retourna et vit Elrohir, accroché à la balustrade du balcon. Il arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha. Son ami avait grimpé au mur en sautant de talan en talan. Plus bas, Glorfindel les regardait.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda son ami

-Pour ?

-Se promener dans la cité et faire une course de cheval aux monts-brumeux ! Mais seulement quand la nuit sera tombée, nous profiterons du spectacle nocturne qu'offrent les titans de pierre !

-J'a… j'arrive !

Et il sauta par-dessus le balcon, atterrissant sur la terrasse du balcon de Glorfindel.

-Bonjour Glorfindel, comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ? Questionna-t-il

-… Legolas, nous nous sommes vu il y a environ une demi-heure… As-tu abusé de l'alcool ? Demanda avec méfiance le tueur de balrogs en humant les alentours

-Non pas du tout… Je …

Il voulût partir. Il tituba et se rattrapa au mur.

-Mais tu es ivre Legolas ! Tu débites des âneries sans queue ni têtes ! S'exclama alors Elladan en entrant

-Mais nooooo….. Je suis … sobre comme un arbre….

-Il est ivre Elladan ? Questionna Elrohir

-Affirmatif Elrohir.

-Et monsieur le roi-elfe est dans le même état ? Demanda Glorfindel. On l'emmène aux maisons de guérison ?

-Pour qu'ada lui donne une infusion au gingembre histoire de le faire décuver ? Demanda Elladan

-Et le gingembre c'est immonde ! S'exclama Elrohir

-Cela dit, beaucoup des choses qui sortent des cuisines d'Elrond sont immondes ! Quand je pense qu'on aura pût se régaler avec ma biche ! ET la sienne ! S'écria l'elfe aux cheveux d'or

\- J'avais une biche quand j'étais petit… Dit la voix chevrotante de Legolas

-C'était une peluche en forme d'élan Leggy ! Le corrigea Glorfindel

-Un élan comme Rodolphe ! Précisa Elladan

-Elle s'appelait Bambi…

-Bon, amenons-le à votre père ! Dit Glorfindel en soulevant le jeune prince pour le porter façon sac à patate

Il ne se rendit compte de rien et se laissa emmener sous les regards sidérés des jumeaux Peredhil….

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! _

_Donc, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Ne m'en voulez pas de massacrer l'image de nos elfes d'amour préférés ! C'est juste pour le bien de la fiction, les Valars m'ont pardonnée en plus. –Eh ouais ! –_

_Comme on dit en elfique : __**Garo arad vaer !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trop d'absence tue l'absence, j'en suis désolée. Période de BAC.**

**Hannon le pour vos gentils commentaires ****thekingofkiwi**** et ****Emma Gilthoniel**** et gros bisous ! Une partie de l'histoire se fera par télépathie, encore un talent de nos charmants elfes. Elle sera délimitée par des « OoOoOoOo ». Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand Glorfindel était arrivé aux maisons de soins avec Legolas sur le dos, il l'avait presque jeté sur la table d'examen. Le jeune prince, à moitié inconscient, ne se rendait compte de rien et se laissait sagement faire, n'émettant aucune résistance.

-Sérieusement, la potion au gingembre c'était vrai ? Ce vieil Elrond ne va pas lui donner que ça, si ?

-Le vieil Elrond va d'abord voir de quoi il s'agit avant d'agir, lui répondit une voix derrière.

Elrond arriva, dans toute sa splendeur, comme d'habitude. Ses fils avaient pris place dans les canapés derrière la table. Leur père les observa avec insistance avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune blond.

-D'habitude, c'est vous que j'ai l'habitude de voir aux maisons de guérisons. Dit-il à l'intention d'Elladan et Elrohir. Qu'avez-vous encore fait pour mettre Legolas dans un pareil état ? Pas de folle course poursuite aux mont-brumeux ? Pas d'innovation culinaire ?

-Non. Rien de tout cela…

-….Ce n'est pas notre faute cette fois Ada !

Elrond arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers le tueur de Balrog.

-Ils disent la vérité pour une fois…. Je conçois que c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai… en fait, Legolas à un peu forcé sur la bière ou un autre alcool durant le déjeuner. Il n'est pas encore totalement résistant à ce genre de boisson comme son ô combien cher ada.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose avant de sombrer … dans une sorte de semi-inconscience ? Questionna Elrond en examinant l'elfe sindar, surpris

-Je ne crois pas. Il nous a parlé de Bambi. Et je crois qu'il avait un truc aux doigts, des picotements peut-être… Il n'arrêtait pas de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Répondit Elladan

-Il ne tient pas l'alcool… Mais c'est un elfe, il devrait normalement ! Nous ne sommes pas comme les nains ! Rétorqua l'elfe aux cheveux dorés

-Oui mais c'est un jeune elfe ! Rétorqua immédiatement le guérisseur

-Mais nous on y arrive ! Dit Elrohir

-….. QUOI ? Depuis quand ? S'exclama leur père

Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête immédiatement. Glorfindel éclata de rire devant les mines déconfites des héritiers d'Imladris.

-Bah… aux bals ou autres cérémonies…. Grand-mère nous laisse boire ce qu'on veut et …. Commença Elladan

-…. Pour la fête des lumières, grand-père avant fait livrer les meilleurs vins du pays et nous avons eu droit d'en boire… Ajouta Elrohir

Elrond se massa les tempes en soupirant. Les Noldors n'étaient-t-ils pas les elfes les plus sages ? Et les Galadhrims n'étaient-ils pas au-dessus de tous les peuples d'elfes ? Et …. Galadriel, l'elfe la plus sage ? Et leur grand-mère ?!

-Sinon, Legolas va aller mieux ? S'enquit Glorfindel

-Oui… Il faut juste le laisser se reposer et …

-….Et ?

-Qui veux aller prévenir le dragon que son petit est dans les vaps parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool ? Demanda Elrond en regardant les personnes autour de lui

-Pas nous ! Nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour mourir ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en prenant la fuite.

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

_-Fils indignes… _pensa le guérisseur

**-**_**Nous ne sommes pas indignes mon cher père, nous tenons juste à préserver notre vie, c'est différent. **_Intervint alors la voix d'Elladan …. Ou d'Elrohir

-_Combien de fois vous-ai-je dis de NE PAS vous incrustez dans mes conversations télépathiques ?_

_**-Une conversation se fait avec au minimum deux participants ada….**_Commença Elladan

_**-Et il se trouve que vous êtes actuellement tout seul… Sauf si vous comptez votre vous-même intérieur….**_Termina Elrohir

_-Il suffit Elladan et Elrohir de Fondcombe ! _

_**-GLORFINDEL ! Tu nous entends ?! **__Demanda Elrohir _

-Bien sûr Elrohir. Je suis bien heureux de vous parler même si nous nous sommes quittés il y a moins d'une minute… et que votre père, avec qui je parle également est à côté de moi….

**-Mais justement, c'est génial, je vénère les grands Valars de nous avoir fait don de ce talent ! **

_-Arrêtez avec vos grands Valars ! Nous prions Eru Illuvatar nous, elfes noldors !_ Tonna Elrond

-Peredhel, arrêtez également avec Illuvatar, laissez donc ces jeunes elfes prier les dieux qu'ils veulent…

_-Thranduil ? _

-…. Pourquoi vous-êtes là ? Demanda Glorfindel

-Pour les mêmes raisons que vous ? Répondit le blond 1

**-C'est nous qui l'avons sollicité de venir partager notre petite conversation ! **S'exclama Elladan

_\- Et de quel droit ? _S'insurgea Elrond

-Dites de suite que vous n'appréciez pas ma présence Peredhel !

_\- Je ne l'apprécie pas. Veuillez tous quitter mes pensées ! _

-Peredhel, n'êtes-vous pas censé être accueillant avec tous les elfes venant vivre à Imladris ? Interrogea le tueur de Balrogs

_-Bien sûr que si ! Regardez donc, j'accueille toutes sortes de personnes, celles que j'aime et même celle que je n'aime pas ! _

-Dois-je en conclure que vous ne m'aimez pas Peredhel ?

-_Je ne citais personne en particulier Thranduil, calmez-vous voyons ! _

-Mouais… Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous ouvre un jour les portes de mon royaume…

_-Je vais ignorer cette remarque Thranduil. Maintenant sortez TOUS de mes pensées ! _

**-Oh non…. je trouvais ça amusant! Et puis, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment de convivialité pour écouter notre nouvelle composition ? **

**-Dan, je ne suis pas sûr que ça les intéresse….**

-Affirmatif ! S'écria le roi-elfe

-Le talent de nos jeunes héritiers mérite attention et écoute….

_-Ma dame ? Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? _S'exclama le guérisseur

**-Grand-mère est là depuis le début…**

**-…. C'est juste qu'elle ne parle pas… **Répondit Elrohir

-Ou est donc le jeune prince ? S'enquit la dame du miroir

-…..

**-…**

_-…._

_-Il se repose aux maisons de guérison. Il avait besoin de faire un petit somme réparateur._

**-Parce qu'il était complètement….**

_-…..Amoureux ! Hum… _Le coupa Elrond

-Amoureux ?! Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Thranduil. De qui ?

**-De notre professeur de violon ! **Répondit Elladan

-Plait-il ? S'exclama Glorfindel

**-De Tintallë, c'est une jeune semi-elfe, comme ada ! **

_-Je crois que vivre à Imladris induit mon fils à commettre des erreurs, Peredhel… _

-Vous auriez préféré que Legolas tombe amoureux d'un nain, Thranduil ? Demanda Glorfindel

-Je n'aime pas les nains…. Grommela le roi

**-On sait…. **

-Eh bien si vous le savez tous, ne posez pas la question !

_-Depuis quand faites-vous du violon ? _S'exclama soudainement le guérisseur. _Vous avez toujours refusé de jouer de cet instrument, c'est Arwen qui en joue très bien…._

-Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est d'un nain que ma petite feuille s'est éprise….

**-Vous imaginez la progéniture venant de l'union entre un elfe et une naine ? Un enfant particulièrement étrange, selon les dires de notre professeur de sciences. **

**-…. Mais cette fois c'est vrai, nous avons vraiment un professeur de sciences. Nous avons même imaginés toutes les combinaisons génétiques possibles afin de créer la génération future ! Même un croisement entre un troll des montagnes et un elfe fonctionne. Ou encore d'un nain avec une femelle humaine. Ou encore un hobbit avec un orc… C'est vraiment intéressant ! **Expliqua Elladan

-C'est limite de la zoophilie le dernier…. Murmura Glorfindel

-Vos fils ont de drôles de leçons…. Imladris est vraiment une cité pour les fous et dérangés mentaux…. Ajouta Thranduil

**-Je ne crois pas que Lindär nous enseigne tout cela par envie…. C'est juste qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix….**

**-…. Et aussi parce que TOUS ses cours dérivent souvent à partir de la troisième minute. **

_-Les noldors sont des elfes dotés d'une grande sagesse, ce ne sont pas des elfes indisciplinés qui font ce qu'ils veulent de leurs professeurs ! _S'écria Elrond

-Cela dit, mon gendre, quand vous séjourniez en Lorien avec Thranduil, Glorfindel et Erestor, la situation était quelque peu semblable… Ajouta la dame du miroir. Je dirais même qu'elle était beaucoup plus amusante, j'avoue avoir beaucoup ri au travers de mon miroir.

**-Que faisaient-ils grand-mère ? **Questionna avidement Elladan

-Beaucoup de bêtises… Celeborn et moi-même en avions presque des rides prématurément…

-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de rides Galadriel… ! Rétorqua Thranduil

-Peu importe. Laissez-moi finir mon histoire ! Le coupa la Galadhrim

**-Oui, personne ne peut déranger grand-mère lorsqu'elle nous raconte une histoire. Qui plus est, une histoire apparemment intéressante ! **S'exclama Elrohir avec entrain

_-Misère… Dire que je voulais simplement me recueillir avec moi-même…_

-Cessez donc de vous plaindre Peredhel !

-Pour une foi Thrandy a raison ! Approuva l'elfe aux cheveux dorés

-DONC, nous étions partis e promenade sur la rivière avec Celeborn. Nous avions laissés les garçons en compagnie de Celebrian afin d'étudier sagement dans la bibliothèque. Rien de bien compliqué en soi. Mais tout s'est compliqué quand Glorfindel a décidé qu'il faisait bien trop beau dehors pour rester enfermé dans une pièce….

-D'abord ce n'était pas de moi cette idée ! Votre miroir n'est qu'un sale menteur ! S'insurgea le blondinet 2

**-CHUUUUUUUUT ! **

-Et comme il possède un pouvoir de persuasion hors norme, il s'est empressé de prévenir ses camarades. Et tous les garçons sont sortis de la bibliothèque, entrainant avec eux ma douce fille, afin d'aller se rafraichir dans la cascade au nord de la Lorien. Jusqu'à là, pas de problème. Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape et que la simple baignade se transforme en affrontement. Je n'ai jamais connu l'élément déclencheur de la bagarre mais je me souviens les avoir vus revenir dans un état inquiétant. Puis, Elrond, le plus sage de tous m'a informée que deux barques sacrées étaient brisées, que Thranduil avait perdu sa tiare dans l'eau, qu'Erestor avait lâchement abandonné le groupe lorsqu'il avait vu toute l'eau et que Glorfindel avait très certainement une commotion…

**-Mais…. Pourquoi ? **S'exclama Elladan en riant

-**Et que faisait notre mère ? **Demanda Arwen

_-Arwen ? _

-**Oui ada ? Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi je participe c'est parce que grand-mère m'y a invitée. **

-Celebrian regardait la scène avec amusement, elle nous l'a d'ailleurs très bien décrite ! Répondit la dame du miroir

-_Ou est ma petite feuille ? _Demanda le roi-elfe, histoire changer le sujet

-**On vous l'a déjà dit Thranduil… **

-Oui mais je savais que vos dires n'étaient que mensonges. Je veux la vérité, maintenant !

**-Je… suis… hic… là…ada… **

CRI GENERAL

**-LEGOLAS ?!**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

**La furie blonde dénommée Thranduil sortit en trombe de son talan pour se diriger vers les maisons de guérisons. Quand il poussa la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Elrond. Et tout commença. Encore. **

-Peredhel ? Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous trafiquez avec MON fils ? Avec MA petite feuille ?

-Rien du tout. Pendant que VOUS dormez – _il le pointa du doigt_ -, JE soigne votre « petite feuille ».

-Je ne dormais pas, je me reposais et j'écoutais également la discussion qui a pris possession de votre esprit ! Et combien de fois vous-ai-je dis de ne pas nommer mon fils de la sorte ?! S'exclama le roi

-Peu importe, vous n'étiez pas là pour le petit Legolas. Il est… comment dire… il était complètement ivre au point même de nous parler de Bambi.

-Il n'a tout de même pas fait cela ? S'horrifia Thranduil

-Bah… Si.

-Il va falloir que je donne un cours d'anti-Imladris à Legolas lorsque nous rentrerons à Mirkwood…. Fit Thranduil, pour lui-même

-Imaginez alors ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir doivent subir lorsqu'ils reviennent de Mirkwood….

-Potion au gingembre ?

-Pas le choix… Murmura le guérisseur

-Immonde. On se demande bien qui vous a décerné le titre de guérisseur ! Grogna Thranduil

-Si vous avez une meilleure alternative je vous écoute ! Rétorqua Elrond

-Ada ? S'exclama la voix groggy de Legolas

**Thranduil se retourna pour voir sa petite feuille, allongée sur un des divans des maisons de guérison. Legolas ne semblait pas plus traumatisé et regardait son père d'un air un peu… niais.**

-Rassures moi Legolas, tu savais que les elfes dormaient les yeux ouverts ? C'est juste l'alcool qui te l'a fait oublier ?

-Oui... hic… je savais. Murmura son fils en se levant

-Pas si vite Legolas. Lui dit Elrond en se précipitant vers lui. Tiens, tu en prendras deux fois avant le diner et ce soir PAS D'ALCOOL !

-Oui Herdir Elrond… Hannon le … Murmura honteusement le prince de Mirkwood

**Puis, il quitta la pièce en laissant son père avec le père de ses amis. Tiens, en parlant d'amis... ? **

\- Comment ça pas d'alcool ? JE suis son père donc c'est MOI qui décide !

-Vous préférez le voir ivre tous les soirs ? Il va sans doute venir beaucoup plus souvent ici que mes propres fils, les catastrophes ambulantes rappelez-vous !

-Oui mais c'était à moi de lui donner cet ordre Peredhel, comment voulez-vous que je montre mon autorité sinon ? S'exclama le roi-elfe

-Rolalalala…. Du calme Aran nin. Legolas va mieux, Elladan et Elrohir n'ont pas détruit ma cité et Glorfindel n'est pas parti chasser tout va bien.

-…..

-…Ne me dites pas que…. Commença Elrond

-Eh bien…. En réalité si. Le monstre à deux têtes a accompagné le tueur de Balrog pour un petit tout en forêt. Je les ai vus de loin quitter la cité… avec des arcs et ce n'est certainement pas pour jouer du violon… Et en plus vos fils sont des affabulateurs, je suis certain qu'ils ignorent comment tenir cet instrument dans leurs mains !

-Misère, priez Eru Illuvatar avec moi. Deux biches hier et aujourd'hui encore. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment, pourquoi, à chaque fois que Mirkwood, Lorien et compagnie arrivent ici ma cité tremble à en faire pâlir Mandos lui-même ? Je….

**Elrond s'arrêta un instant avant de constater que Thranduil avait déserté la maison. **

_-« Sale peste blonde ! » _

**Une vois résonna ensuite dans sa tête.**

-« Je vous ai entendu Peredhel ! »

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Dans la dite forêt d'Imladris, là où les animaux vivaient paisiblement, un groupe de 3 personnes – 4 peut-être – se promenait. Ou chassait. Ou parlait aux arbres.**

Elladan fronça les sourcils quand il vit Glorfindel toucher un arbre pour le caresser en collant sa tête contre le tronc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama–t-il

Glorfindel continuait de caresser l'arbre en chuchotant quelques paroles en Sindarin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Interrogea Elrohir

\- _Má Elbereth veria le, má elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín _(Puisse Elbereth vous protéger, puissent ses étoiles briller le long du chemin de votre vie)

-Quand je te disais que nous aurions dû apprendre le Sindarin…. Grommela Elladan à Elrohir

-Peut-être qu'il insulte l'arbre ? Quand Legolas nous parle en Sindarin c'est juste pour nous traiter de têtes vides, de fils d'orc ou pour nous envoyer sauter des falaises du destin alors…

**Elladan interrogea son frère d'un regard.**

-Oui, j'ai retenu quelques insultes. Et puis tu devrais toi aussi, on ne peut pas dire que l'occasion en manque, Legolas nous insulte environ 5-6 fois par jour…. Répondit tranquillement Elrohir

\- _Ti tállbe orc Elrohir._ (Va embrasser un orc Elrohir)

-Tu vois ? Quand tu veux tu peux ! S'esclaffa Elrohir en s'approchant de Glorfindel – _qui parlait toujours à son arbre -. _

-Glorfindel ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Questionna le jeune noldor

-Hum….

-Pardon ?

-Tant qu'il ne me répond pas ce ne sera JAMAIS bon….

-Mais vous croyez sérieusement qu'il va vous répondre ? Un jour peut-être ? On est immortels mais voilà quoi….

**Elrohir reçut un regard qui aurait fait pâlir Mandos lui-même.**

**-**La petite feuille a dit qu'avant de chasser il fallait s'excuser auprès des habitants de la forêt, notamment les arbres. S'ils ne répondent pas c'est qu'ils n'entendent pas nos prières…. Lui lança le tueur de Balrogs

-…Ou tout simplement que tu ne sais pas parler correctement le Sindarin ? Proposa Elladan en rejoignant le groupe

**Deuxième regard noir. Les jumeaux 0 VS Glorfindel 2**

-Ca ne fonctionne pas parce que la bonne phrase, c'est « _Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. » Et non « Má Elbereth veria le, má elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil ». S'écria une voix dans leurs dos _

**Tous se retournèrent et purent voir le prince de Mirkwood, tout pimpant et souriant arriver vers eux. **

-A cause d'une lettre tout change ?! S'exclama l'elfe aux cheveux d'or

-Eh oui mellon nin. Le Sindarin est un langage compliqué, comme la langue commune.

-Grrrrr…..

-Glorfindel, tout va bien ? Demanda le prince héritier blond

-Je déteste les traditions sylvaines, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de faire comme l'autre dégénéré blond schizophrène qui se promène avec des feuilles sur la tête…. Grogna le chasseur en se décollant de l'arbre

-Les elfes sylvestres sont reliés à la nature, à la forêt, si nous devons souiller leur territoire en chassant pour notre survie, nous nous devons de nous excuser auprès des arbres. Le lien qui nous relie est fort, la forêt est le refuge des Sindars. Expliqua Legolas en regardant les alentours

-Blablabla…. Grommela Glorfindel

-Chut !

**Tous se tournèrent en direction d'Elladan qui leurs montra discrètement quelque chose de la main. Au loin, cachée dans un fourré se tenait une biche. Une belle biche aux couleurs claires. Glorfindel décocha une flèche et s'apprêtait à bander son arc quand Legolas lui fit baisser l'arme en mettant un doigt contre sa bouche.**

**-**Pas elle… Son faon a encore besoin d'elle… Souffla le jeune prince

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Elrohir avec des gestes

-L'instinct.

**Ils allaient rebrousser leur chemin afin de trouver une nouvelle proie quand Elrohir se figea. Il s'arrêta net sur la route et son frère lui rentra dedans. **

-Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? S'exclama Elladan

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…..

Elrohir montra lentement à son jumeau ce qu'il regardait. La… chose était accrochée à un arbre et semblait également s'intéresser aux jumeaux Peredhil. Les deux noldors étaient figées comme les statues du jardin de Galadriel. Legolas était loin derrière avec Glorfindel. La chose les observait. Son regard faisait peur.

_« Eru Illuvatar. Grand Valars, veillez sur nous. »_

**Brrr. La chose bougea de quelques millimètres.**

-Rohir ? On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda la voix tremblante d'Elladan

-Dan, si on s'enfuit, elle va nous poursuivre ?

-Probablement. Je veux ada…. Murmura Elrohir. Ou même n'importe qui. Non ada c'est mieux. Si on sort vivants de cette forêt je serai sage éternellement. Même quand nous irons à Valinor.

-Tu crois qu'on peut contacter ada par télépathie ?

**Brrr**

-AH PAR ERU, LA CHOSE BOUGE ! ADAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla Elladan en se liquéfiant sur place

-Rohir, je t'ai toujours aimé….

-Moi…

**Une flèche vint se planter dans la chose en face d'eux. Les jumeaux Peredhil, totalement terrifiés se retournèrent pour voir leur sauveur…. Qui s'avérait être Legolas Greenleaf. Le prince elfe arriva pour regarder ce qu'il avait touché de loin et savoir enfin ce qui avait tant effrayé ses amis. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la chose…. **

* * *

_Eru Illuvàtar, j'ai quand même honte de faire passer Legolas pour un alcolo. A vos claviers ! ^.^_

_Garo Arad vaer._


End file.
